GoW-Marvel Universe Crossover
by 199Eight
Summary: Kratos has been sent to the future by a portal, sending him to the Marvel Universe. Kratos will fight against 3 different characters, two of them are Avengers, and one is an X-Man. Rate and Review please. Chapter 2 is out, sorry for the long wait.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after God Of War 3, and he has somehow managed to live, despite his wounds.  
Cross-over story between the God Of War and Marvel Comics, there will 4 Chapters to this. Kratos will fight a monster, a God, and an X-Man, and along a few skirmishes with other Avengers.  
Rate and reviews please!**

**EDIT: The X-Man will be appearing at chapter 3, and will no longer have his own story.**

**_Gaia's Introduction._**

_Kratos had defeated the Gods of Olmypus, eliminated the Titans, escaped the Underworld, and now, he is unstoppable, the Sisters of Faith could not hold him, nor could the Pits Of Tartarus, now he has nothing else to accomplish, having forgiven himself for what his did that fateful night._

_After he had defeated Zeus, Athena came to him, asking that he turn over the power that was inside the box, the power that enabled him to defeat Zeus, saying that she could rebuild the world, which is falling apart due to Kratos' actions, but he revokes her, saying that the box was empty, and that he doesn't have it, though Athena could see it spark in his eyes, Hope, explaining that if the box was opened again and the evils were released, Hope would embody the one who opened the box, so she once again asks he turn it over, but he still resists, seeing that Athena has changed, he sacrifices himself to release Hope to the world, with Athena regretting her decision of giving Kratos the power of Hope, saying that the Mortals do not know how to use it, seeing she has been betrayed, she leaves him to die._

_Sometime later, he stands up weakly, with his blood dripping from his wound, walks to the cliff, and he jumps down, to end his suffering, though when he almost reached the bottom, a portal opened, and it somehow healed Kratos, sending him to the future._

**[Kratos' POV]**

Wherever I been sent by that portal, I do not know, though I only know that I have been somehow healed by that portal, now I must find a way back. **"I must find a way back to my time.'"** I struggled to find my way through this city, as the people now where what people call in this timeline 'Polo's' and shorts, I have also noticed they have a new means of transportation, what they call, 'Cars'.

Though one thing hasn't changed, that there is still a brothel in this city. The women are now much more lusty than they were before, they have bigger breasts now and some of them are in their teens.

While I was venturing, I saw a destroyed road and a few buildings, there might have been a battle there. I get closer, but one mortal says, **"Don't get close here, man, too dangerous, hey, nice costume. Where you from?" **From what I understood, he is saying it's too dangerous to get close, and he asks where I am from.

**"I am Kratos, the God Of War. From the lands of Sparta." **But the mortal seems to not take what I said seriously, so he replied. **"Yeah, and I am Thor, the God Of Thunder." **God Of Thunder? He is from the Norse lands, how could he be known in these lands?

As I was continuing my venture, looking at the new buildings, there are no more walls for protection, nor there are any gates, and the people that were there took what they call a 'Picture' of me, I looked at the small device they had, it released a blinding light, though not as strong as Helios' head.

Soon after, I saw a building that said, "Greek Mythology" I quickly went there, but the guard of the place, which is what the people call, a 'Museum' said that I have to pay before entering, so I gave him a Spartan silver coin, which had made him happy, let me enter. I saw numerous statues of the Titans, Ares, and The Gods Of Olympus, particularly Zeus, I went to look for more statues, until I had found a statue of myself, with an inscription saying, **"Kratos, the mortal who took Are's place from being the God Of War." **They have it all right, these mortals, I could even see my weapons.

While I was enjoying my time, I heard a shout, with some loud sounds coming from an unknown weapon, I went there and saw a man in a mask, holding a little girl hostage, on the steps of the Museum, he was threatening the people around him, I went near him and quickly took his weapon and punched him in the face. Though I would consider killing him, I would not want the people to fear me, as people have feared me in the past. I said to the mortals. **"Behold! I am Kratos! The God Of War!" **They had chanted my name, they all showed respect, I have never felt this happy in my life.

**[Tony's POV]**

Well, we saved the day the other day, and the other guys are still resting, particularly Steve, and Thor has matters to attend to at Asgard, while here on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D is having another problem, a portal had just opened in the city, and Nick is all over the place, securing all the sectors in New York were clear, and then he sent some agents to check it. **"I want to know who the hell came out of that portal, and if it's Loki, assemble the Avengers, we have another war on our hands. So you better get that tech ready, Stark, out." **I don't know why Nick is too problematic about the world, he could just let the FF do it, I'm getting tired, there's a load of other super heroes that could prove of use to Nick, he just doesn't see them.

**"Busy day for S.H.I.E.L.D again, I should just lay low for a while, I need the rest, after almost dying getting that rocket to Space, I deserve to rest! But then again, I think that's what happens when you're a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist." **Right now I'm at my home, watching the news about this portal opening, with someone being seen coming out of it, so I went there to see it for myself, though I would just enjoy my day off, I want to see what's all the ruckus about.

I went to the Museum where there's a parade going on, about the God Of War, Ares? No, I went to that Museum and saw a statue named Kratos' nicked Ares' throne, by killing him. That's not true, I went down to see him walking with the people, they all stopped when I landed, and they all went away, simply because they know when I come, there's trouble.

**"Who are you mortal and why did you stop my festival?" **Festival? He just came from out of nowhere and now he has a festival in his name? **Hey, listen friend, I wanna ask, where'd you come from?" **I asked him to see if he's the one who came out of that portal. **"I came from a portal from the past, and who you see before you is The God Of War, Kratos." **Geez, he's worse talking with than Thor. I better get him back to his timeline, before anything happens. **"Look, I'm gonna have to send you back to your world, as you don't belong here." **

I went near and laid my hand on his shoulder, but he reacted by pulling my arm down with strength that could even rival Thor or Hulk! **"Nick, I've found out who went out of the portal." **I said to Nick on the radio in my suit. **"Where is he?" "Right in-front of me. Should I tackle him now?" **He just took his blades from his back, this is gonna go bad. **"Go ahead, Incapacitate him." **That was a go signal for me, I charged at him and he charged too.

He quickly tackled me first, putting me into the ground before I could lay a punch on him, damn this guy is strong. I fired one of my beams from my right hand, making him fly 10 feet in the air. Though he just went back up and charged with more hatred, they should have just sent Banner here! He quickly threw his blades at me with a chain holding on to it, slashing my armor.

**"Wha****t are you, a cousin of Ivan!? Nick, he's too strong, my power sensors detect he's a strong as the Hulk right this moment, I'm getting out of here, send in Banner!" **I flew away after my armor got a slice on it, his blades might have even hit my stomach a little, I can feel it's hot.

**[Nick's POV] **

That good for nothing playboy, he went away from what he started, why the hell do people call him Iron Man then? **"Tony, you get back down there and finish what you sta-" **I felt a hand touch my shoulder, it was Banner. **"Don't worry Nick, I got this. Get me a helicopter down there and leave me there, I'll try and talk some sense into him." **He's sending himself right to death, but no problem, he's the one who wanted this. **"Alright, get outside and I'll have a copter for you. Good luck out there." **He walked down stairs and went outside, then I ordered for a helicopter to get him down there, I hope this one lasts longer than Stark.

**[Banner's POV] **

I sent myself down there to talk some sense into that guy who came out of a portal, Stark said he was almost as strong as the Hulk, so I reckon if I get mad enough, I could possibly rough him up so he would change his mind. Nick talked to me while I was on the way, about some info on what I'm about to face. **"Don't underestimate the man, he's easily the strength of Hulk, so unless you still wanna live, try and control his temper, you understand?" **As strong as the Hulk? No one could surpass his strength, unless what I'm fighting is a trained soldier. **"Alright sir, here we are, good luck." **

I went down and saw the streets had a wrecked up part, probably where Stark landed, when suddenly a guy in a skirt looking cloth with a long tattoo starting from his head, jumped in front of me.

**"Who are you? Do you dare challenge the God Of War!?" **Oh great, he's speaking in third-person, just like the Hulk, what's next? He's gonna turn green too? **"No! No, I just wanted to talk to you. Where'd you come from?" **I asked him where he came from, so I know what the coordinates are. **"I am Kratos, The Ghost Of Sparta, slayer of Zeus, Hercules, The Olympians and The Titans." **

Wow, that helped. **"Well, why are you here then?" **I asked. **"I don't know why. But do you know a way to get me back to my time, Mortal?" **Mortal? This is worse then Thor. **"Uhh, no sorry." **

**"Then be gone." **He threw me out of the way, making me fly a few feet away, that made the Hulk mad, I can't control it, the Hulk's wanting to get out, Ahh!

**[Kratos' POV]**

Fool, why ask why am I here when you do not know a way back. I went on my way, but I heard something behind me talk in a different voice, it wasn't human, it was a monsters.

**"You shouldn't have done that! You shouldn't have made me mad!"** He then slammed his fists into the ground, and turned into a gigantic, green monster, with a blood curdling cry that could make the strongest man shiver at the knees. I take out my blades as I face a monster. I can expect this is not going to be easy.**  
**

**End.**

**Chapter two will be tomorrow. Rate and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of God Of War Vs The Marvel Universe, Kratos takes on the Hulk, and a small skirmish with Iron Man and somebody that's all red, black, and talkative. Enjoy. Rate and Reviews please!**

**[Kratos' POV]**

In all my life, I have never seen a man turn into a monster, I am now regretting my decision, though I am willing to face this beast. **"Give me your best shot, Monster." **I taunted it, I knew I could defeat him, I have beaten other beings far larger than him. **"Hulk smash bald little man! Bald little man make Hulk MAD!" **

I run at him and try to tackle him, I do so, but he quickly stands up and punches me in the face, making me land meters away, I'm getting dizzy, but I must finish what I had started. **"You dare lay a hand on the God Of War?! You shall suffer for this!" **I ran at him with full speed, and once I got near, I attacked him with my blades, which makes him growl in pain, though I do not see him weakening. How is this possible?

**"You are a fool to face a God" **I took the Bow Of Apollo and fired at him, though each shot I had fired, as if his skin just deflected it all, like armor. I had attacked him yet again, as my blades were the only ones to pierce his thick hide, until I had climbed on him and beat his head until he caught a hold of me and threw me in the air, though I reacted by getting near to him by my blades, and knocked him down with a kick. **"Is that all you've got, monster?!" **

**"As Hulk get madder, Hulk get stronger, Hulk will rip bald man apart!" **He jumped at me and got on top of me, and furiously beat me. **"Hulk beat puny bald man! Hulk is the strongest there is!" **Until he gave me a bash to the head, making me almost lose consciousness, until he walked away, I stood up and challenged him again.

**"You may have beaten me the first time, monster, but I will be the victor in the end!" **I took the Nemean Cestus, and ran at him again, and used it on the monster, effectively putting him down.

I set to work on him, grappling with him until he got the upper hand and he clapped his hands so loud, the surroundings were almost destroyed due to it. I went at him again, trying to find a weak spot, until I did find one, he still had a mortal heart, so I took him down, and punched him in the chest, effectively stopping his heart.

I had walked away, continuing my journey, until I had realized that the battle wasn't over yet, I turned around to see the monster gone from his place, and when I had turned around again, he had knocked me out with a rock.

_**"Ugh, where am I?"**_ I woke up from my unconscious state, finding myself at a new surrounding, much like a palace made of steel. **"You are at the Helicarrier, now, were you the one who went out of that portal." **Someone had asked me a question, if I was the one who went from the portal. _**"Yes..."**_I had answered in my dizzy sub conscious state, trying to find out where I am.

**"_Let me go. I must return to my_**_ **time."** _ I struggled to stand up, but something was forbidding me to stand. **"Oh no, I can't let you do that. You still need to answer my questions first, who are you and what are you supposed to be?" **I suddenly regained all my consciousness, and I tried to stand up, though I still cannot.

**"LET ME GO!" **I shouted as I try to break what was binding my hands. **"You simply can't escape from there, those cuffs is made from pure Adamantium, so why not tell me who you are." **I resisted to talk, but seeing I have no other choice, I spoke. **"I am Kratos, The killer of the Olympians, Hercules, The Titans, and The Sisters Of Fate."**  
He had just laughed at me.

**"Am I supposed to believe that damn lie? 'Killer of The Olympians' Hercules is still alive." **What?! I have killed him already, why is he still alive in this time!? **"Now that I have answered your questions, I must now leave. " **But he still didn't let me free of my chains.

**"We can't let you do that, did you see what you did to the city, I should call Thor, since you say you are a God, he could understand you more than I could." **Thor? How is that possible? I thought that Asgard had fallen in the recent Ragnarok, but it seems they all managed to rebuild their kingdom.**  
**

Then he left me in the room, so I tried to break free, until someone appeared in front of me. **"Greetings Ghost Of Sparta." **

**"Loki, how could you have seen me here?" **I asked the Trickster God. **"I am here to free you." **I don't believe him, though I have no other choice. **"Free me then."**

He went behind me, pointed his staff at the cuffs and destroyed it. **"Now that you are free Spartan, what do you want to do?" **I thought about what Loki said.

**"I will wreck havoc." **I said, wanting revenge. **"Then go for it."**

I took out my blades and kicked the metal door, with Loki disappearing behind me. Once I got out, I had hit everyone that was in the way with my blades, either killing them entirely or wounding them.

I wanted to get out of this place and go outside to destroy this whole machine, so I continued until I heard the one who interrogated me say. **"All S.H.I.E.L.D Personnel, commence lock down on the Helicarrier and hold off prisoner Omega until Thor and Stark arrives and do not let him get outside!" **

Regardless of the message he sent, the warriors weren't effective in taking me down, as I slashed through them and got to the windows, but the windows were closed, preventing me to get out, so I had bashed through the metal with the Nemean Cestus, getting me out of there.

Once I got out, I proceeded to destroy all the machines that were there, and when I was done, I was about to destroy the gears in the machine, when I was suddenly hit by a beam.

**"Whoa, stop what you're doing before you get yourself hurt there baldy." **It was the same mortal I had fought before, in a new armor.

**[Tony's POV]**

I'm glad I came in time, if I hadn't come more early, he would've destroyed the whole Helicarrier. **"You will not see the end of this day!" **I hope I do, I've got a date with Pepper tonight.

I started to fire at him, with a few shots hitting him, though he still attacks on regardless of what I do. **"That all you got? I thought you were the God Of-" **Then it hit me, one of his blades just stuck itself on my armor, whoo, good thing I had this one plated with adamantium, though he pulled himself up, and when he got near me, he gave me a hell of a kick.

**"Ooh, that hurt." **I was about to stand up when I saw him coming down, I fired my blaster at him, sending him a few meters away from me.

While I was limping, he suddenly held my head and bashed me on the ground, and kicked me near the end of the Helicarrier, I tried flying, though he would just catch me again with his blades.

**"Please, have mercy." **I cried out, losing my breath. **"I do not have mercy. Prepare to die!" **He lifted his arm to kill me with his blade, when I suddenly remembered I have a rocket on my shoulder, so I fired it at him, blasting him out of the way, giving me time to get back inside the Helicarrier.

**"I gotta get outta here, NICK! Where the hell is Thor!?" **I shouted on the radio. **"Don't worry, he's having a little problem, just hold that bastard off."**

**"I am getting killed here!" **If Thor doesn't come early, I'll be dead within a few minutes. I turned my back to see him running at me, so I fired everything I got, hitting him every-time, and I fired a shot of my unibeam at him, sending him falling down the Helicarrier. **"Woo! Yeah! That's how I do it." **

I went limping back inside to get some water, when I heard some flapping noises. I turned around to see him, flying using wings. **"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" **

He went down and charged at me again, this time with some gigantic metal gloves, wrecking my armor, but I think it could hold off since it has Adamantium in it, though it hurts.

I tried fighting back, but he would just counter it with another punch to the gut, followed by a kick. **"Stand down now! Or I will kill you." **

**"Never."**

**"So be it."**

He started to punch and kick me again, until I spitted out blood, I could only last longer because of the adamantium, If I hadn't have the adamantium, I'd been dead a few minutes ago.

**"Stark, you still there?"**

**"Yeah, and I'm getting, ow, my ass beaten over here, where's Goldilocks?"**

**"Yeah, well he might take a little long to get there, so I'm getting somebody else there, for a distraction, somebody that wouldn't die easily."**

**"Wait a minute, you mean you'll have Deadpool fight this guy?"**

**"Yeah, he can't die easily, hell I don't even know if he can die, there, a fighter and a distraction at the same time." **

**"Alright, where is he?"**

**"Hold on, he's getting there."**

When all of a sudden, somebody just crashed near one of the blown up jets, then I found out it was Deadpool.

**"Hey Tony! Buddy! How are ya?" **Oh, I feel this is already the worst decision made by Nick. **"Oh, I'm fine, Deadpool- LOOK OUT!" **A blade suddenly poked out of his chest, and when the blade was removed, I saw big damn hole, though it just regenerated, leaving no mark.

**"Ouch! Who did that? MY COSTUME! Ahh, you did that huh? I'm gonna go all kung fu on you!" **He charged at Kratos, slashing his swords at him, with Kratos barely evading his attacks. I went inside to rest, I'll think I'll watch the battle from here. Wow, I really underestimated Deadpool, he could keep up with him until Thor arrives. What I need is some popcorn so I could enjoy this.

**[Deadpools POV]**

This guy just wrecked up my beautiful costume! I am so going to kick his ass. **"Come on baldy! Show me what ya got!" **I went all slash and dash on him, so I could give him a hard time.

**"Deadpool, you're doing great! Just hold him off until Thor's there."**

**"Alright boss!"**

We fought for almost an hour, we were both matched together.

**"Why won't you die?!" **He went all apeshit at me, smashing my head with a pair of big ass metal gloves, and used his swords on me, though he still can't kill me, because duh, I have a healing factor!

**"That won't do nothing on me baldy!" **I gave him a kick and fired at him with my pistols, and a few of them hit him, then I took my sword and pointed it at his chin.

**"Surrender now? Or die."** He looked at me in a mean way and I suddenly fell over, he sliced my leg off. Damn that hurt.

**"Now you will feel pain." **He started to attack me with his gloves, hitting my back, and sometimes kicking me, but when I got my leg back, I started to attack him again, with one of my swords hitting him on the shoulder, which made him more mad.

He ran at me and got a hold of my head, and he mopped me up on the ground, and then he stuck his sword into me again, then he tossed me in the air and jumped and gave me a kick in the air, and I landed on the ground hard, right on a metal do-hickey.

**"Great, that'll be sore in the morning." **I stood up and fought him again, until he sliced my leg off, again, and threw it some few feet away. **"Hey! No fair!" **Why do people always slice parts of my body?! And you, yeah you! I'm talking to you, would you want to have your damn leg cut off?! It hurts like hell, if you wanna know.

I was crawling to my leg, then I stood up, and hopped to it instead, it's much faster that way, then he kicked my down, and took out a damn big sword, and he was about to stuck it in me, until lighting came behind him.

**"Nay, thou shall not harm him no longer, you may face the mighty Thor!"**

**End. **

**Sorry for the wait, I was asleep for more than 8 hours, so I had little time to make this. Rate and Review please!**


End file.
